Percabeth Drabbles
by shitthisisawkward
Summary: Percabeth Drabbles, /One Shot/


**Hey you guys, Ms. Random here.**

**So...I decided to make a Percy Jackson fic, but sometimes its hard to write when you get writers block on one particular subject and its easier when you can do it on anything...So Here're my Percy Jackson Drabbles. This chapter is a percabeth one! XxX Hope you enjoy love you guys!! **

**

* * *

Help Me, Please**

I looked over at Annabeth, her beautiful grey eyes boring into mine.

Only there was a difference between the two, not the colour or the fact that mine belonged to me and hers to her.

No, the difference was that hers were half mad with fear, fear of me. But why? What was I doing? I couldn't help myself.

I felt as if I was watching myself do those things, as if I was disconnected from my body. I was watching myself throw a tidal wave at Grover and another at Nico.

Then I saw myself summon a hurricane and hurl it at her. Her eyes screamed the hate and the anger and bewilderment. But the thing that cut me deepest.

Was the unbearable, knee buckling pain in them. All because me, the one who said he loved her five minutes ago would do that. She whispered three words and I nearly killed myself right there and then.

I looked at her and said sorry with my eyes. I couldn't stop. I was. Those three words that hurt so much. _Help. Me. Please. _How could I be so cruel?

**Three Words**

He grabbed her hand and lead her over to the dining room door. He mock-bowed and said in a French accent "Bonjour Mademoiselle. Will I take your coat? Your table is right through there!"

She giggled girlishly and curtsied back. "_Je vous remercie monsieur genre_." she said fluently.

He had no idea what she had just said but smiled as if he did. She sighed and his heart twisted. Even her sigh made him want to hold her and never let her go.

She looked into his eyes intensely.

"_Je t'aime_" she said, a smile playing on her lips. He thought it was something irresistibly sweet or funny, or even her teasing him.

What he didn't know was that it meant those three words he'd been waiting to hear since he'd first met her.

**Juniper Underwood**

I stood beside Grover, he was bleating he was so happy. I was his best man and soon his fiancée, Juniper, would be called Juniper Underwood.

The wedding bells chimed and I saw Juniper start to walk in. I know I should have been all eyes for the bride but…

All I could see was beautiful, slim figure waltzing ahead. A pink blush tingeing her cheeks. She had a dusting of pale, powdery blue shadow on her eyelids.

Her dress was floor length but didn't quite touch the ground. It was cerulean blue with a hater-neck.

Her lips were glossy and peachy, her hair tied up in a messy bun with three or four tiny plaits going into it. A piece of it was falling into her eyes. She struggled with it.

I swept her a full look, starting at her feet up her legs, waist, torso and I wanted to stay there, looking at her thinking nothing could be more beautiful.

That was until I saw her face again. I looked at her properly this time, noticing the angle of her nose and how her jaw was set determinedly.

I noticed the beautiful stormy grey of her eyes that reminded me so much of Annabeth…the same Annabeth who told me it couldn't be so earlier.

No matter how much I loved her she never would return the feeling.

I looked at that girls hair, a beautiful glossy golden colour that reminded me of Annabeth too. I realised it was Annabeth, only to look away quickly. I saw her staring at me out of the corner of her eye. The wedding ceremony was beautiful but it was too long

I couldn't stand being beside the woman who'd rejected me earlier. As soon as it ended I walked out. I stood in a little garden outside. I heard the _pitter patter _of footsteps come close

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. It was Annabeth. "Percy" she breathed. She folded me into a bone crushing hug.

"Percy I'm so sorry I was wrong. I love you too much to leave you." She gushed.

I looked at her, she was serious. This wasn't a joke by someone in the Aphrodite or Hermes cabin! SHE WAS SERIOUS! I pecked her on the lips before telling her something. "I love you too darling."

**Omnitrix**

Percy came into me one day, with an old watch in his hand. "Beth…do we have any green and black paint?" he asked.

I shook my head. I didn't think so, and anyway it was probably another weird Ben 10 thing.

"Is this for one of hose stupid Ben 10 aliens again?" I asked. Recently he had become obsessed with Ben 10.

He shook his head.

"Clothes?"

"Nope"

"Wig?"

"Nuh-uh"

"Dvds?"

"Naw"

"Cds?"

"No"

"Watch?" Lord forbid it was this one.

"Its called an omnitrix!

**Dresses**

"Oh No, this one's too poofy." I moaned, I just couldn't find the right dress! It was my wedding soon and I couldn't find one.

I called Percy over. "Annie. I don't care what dress you wear you'll still look beautiful to me. But, this one might be nice" he said as he pulled a bag out from the rack with a flourish.

I tried it on. It was perfect. It was elegant, modern, white, slimming beautiful, what's more.

It was Greek styled. I called the assistant over. "What do you call this style?" I asked.

"Oh that one's 'Kóri̱ ti̱s Athi̱ná'"

Daughter Of Athena.　Δαθγητερ Οφ Ατηενα


End file.
